Headboy on boy
by ReginaMalfoy
Summary: Harry/Draco. About them- how it happened, what happened next and where its going....not as racy as the title suggests though ; sorry.....
1. Chapter 1

He stared adoringly at the face next to his. The hair falling forward slightly onto the face. The strong curve of the jaw line, the distinct features that weren't exactly good-looking, but oh-so attractive!!

Draco moved back a bit to admire the profile better, but a frown slipped across the face and the hand holding him tightened its grip. With a smile he snuggled closer, stretching and matching their bodies for a minute (when had Harry become so _tall_?!) then curling up so that he was against his chest. His eyes traveled down his own hand to where his fingers intertwined with Harry's. Harry's long, perfect fingers. The fingers that had first held up Draco's chin as he had forced him to look into his eyes. In other words, Draco thought with a sad smile, the fingers that had wrought his doom.

As if sensing the sudden sadness in his thoughts, Harry's fingers tightened. Draco leaned forward and kissed them and he could see Harry's face relaxing into that unconscious half-smile that Draco loved to bring forth. As he gazed into his lover's sleeping face, his mind went back to how it had all started…………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch where you're going, Potter." The blonde boy sneered as he bumped into the Head Boy. They were both alone; Draco had by now outgrown the need to have Crabbe and Goyle offer him security. He was full of confidence and knew almost no fear. And what he did fear, he could hardly escape.

Now, as he sneered and walked past, he expected Harry to either deduct points- oh wasn't he _original_! - from his house or curse him. Or both. But as he looked into the boy's face, instead of the usual fury or hostility, he saw a grim anger. Something in the green eyes locked the gray and Draco couldn't look away. He'd never seen Potter look like this before. A small portion of his confidence withdrew itself from the vicinity. There was a dead, ringing silence for a minute, then Harry spoke, "Detention, Malfoy. Tomorrow evening. Nine. My room."

"Detention, Potter?" Draco laughed, "You might be Bighead boy, Potty," had Draco known he was borrowing Weasley humour he'd have used a scouring spell on his mouth, "But surely even you can't presume to have the power to grant me, a Malfoy at that, detention?"

The grim anger was replaced by an even grimmer smile and the green eyes emitted a spark or two of pure, evil, triumph. "I've had a little too much of the Slytherins, and Malfoys especially, treating the corridors like a jousting ground. As has Cho. And together we laid a petition before McGonagall today that favourably answered. So, detention it is. And you better be on time, Malfoy, unless you want to assist the house-elves in their chores for the rest of the year."

And before the dumbstruck Slytherin could snarl back a response, he'd walked on. At the end of the corridor though, he turned and said, calmly, "Nine, Malfoy." And then, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. My first Draco/Harry. Please R&R...dedicated to Pseudocat and Niki-nazumi (with a conspiratorial grin ;)


	2. Green into Gray and so it began

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! And yes, I will continue, More chapters (as readable, hopefully!!) coming up 

Thanks again! It felt great to read them :D  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco groaned as he walked out of his room. Detention. With Potter!  
He'd spent all of the previous evening and that day keeping his mouth absolutely shut. The last thing he needed now was for his father to hear of this double disgrace. As he envisioned the possibility of the news ever reaching Lucius, Draco felt like the draught in the corridor was freezing him from the inside out. Shaking his head, he stopped outside Potter's door. He would have skipped this humiliation if he knew what the consequences would be. But all that had been announced about this new rule that morning was- well, the rule. No one had bothered to tell them what would happen if the Head Boy or Girl's detentions were ignored. And until he knew, Draco wasn't going to risk finding out the hard way.

He waited till the school clock struck 9 then knocked. He heard a low 'Enter' and opened the door.

"So you're on time, Malfoy. A good beginning." Harry drawled from the sofa where was lounging. "Shut the door and come in."

Seething, Draco slammed the door shut and stomped over to the sofa.

Harry sighed, "I'll let that pass for now." He lay back and slowly let his gaze travel over the other boy.

"Do you have any specific work for me, Potter? Or are you going to spend the night admiring me?" Draco began sneeringly, and then stopped. Harry had smiled. And the smile suggested things that Draco's words hadn't meant.

"Oh yes, Malfoy." Harry's voice was soft, "That would be an enjoyable way to spend the night now, wouldn't it?" As he spoke, he got off the sofa and stood before Draco.

In sudden panic Draco stepped back, "Stay away from me, Potter. The Weasleys are good enough for you." Harry raised an eyebrow and moved forward and it suddenly struck Draco that they were the same height. If anything, Harry was taller.

When he was at eyelash length from Draco, Harry spoke, "Do not _ever_ talk about them in that tone again, do you understand, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered but made no reply. In one, swift move, Harry grabbed his face and tilted it upwards, his green eyes flashing into the gray ones, "Do you _understand_, Malfoy?" he snarled. And was going to elaborate when the silver in front of him distracted him. It was the first time he had ever looked into Draco's eyes. And there was something so strangely appealing about the slightly panicky look in the silver and his flushed face.

Draco on the other hand, was trying to control his thoughts. Thankfully, living with Lucius Malfoy, trained you to hide your thoughts. And what he was trying desperately to control was what he felt about Harry's touch.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way. I hate him! I _hate_ him. What the f is happening?"

And then there was one second of complete silence. Where even his mind went blank.

And then Harry leaned in and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. Sorry. I meant to write more tonight, but about a week of sleep deprivation's catching up.

I hope this is readable. I'll edit it when I'm more awake.  Just wanted to post it up before I slept………


	3. A mistake and a memory

A.N. Thanks soooooo much for the reviews all of you!! :D Oh yeah, fifespice, Cho failed her last year and they decided to make up for the disgrace by making her Head Girl :P

And change my dedication to Pesudocat and Niki-_natsumi _:)

Now _read_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry's mouth touched his, something in Draco pushed him forward. Quite literally _into_ Harry's mouth. He heard a low groan escape the other, and a hand snaked up behind his head. He opened his eyes for a brief second- and saw a flash of green.  
Reason suddenly exploded back into existence. (The Big Bang?)  
What had he done? What was he _doing_?? He pushed himself away in panic.  
Harry, pushed back violently, stared at him, dazed.  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco snarled. "Is this your idea of detention? Or is this why you got the new rule made? To satisfy your pathetic needs?"

"No...Draco..." Neither noticed the name, used by Harry for the first time.

"Go f-- yourself Potter. That's probably the best you'll ever do anyway. And you better be praying that I don't tell McGonagall. You…" He stopped, ground his teeth and whirled out of the room.

Left alone, Harry sank into the sofa, head buried in his hands. What had he done? He _hadn't_ given Draco detention for this. Only….thinking about the gorgeous Slytherin alone with him had started a trend of thought and Draco walking in in the middle of them had confused him beyond belief. Much as he hated to admit it, the whole thing looked as if Draco's point of view was right…..

Slamming the door behind him, Draco walked across to the table and leaned forward on his hands. It was only when he nearly fell on his face that he realised how much they were trembling. Stumbling over to his bed, he dropped into it. As he sat there, the events of the past few minutes clicked into place. He tried to forget it. The feeling that he never wanted the kiss to end. No. Something deeper than that. Wishing Harry's fingers would be on his skin always, that Harry would let him gaze into that green forever, drink him in….  
NO! He hated Harry. _Didn't_ he? That arrogant bastard who had scorned a Malfoy's hand to chum up with a Weasel. Of course he did! He hated Harry. He hated the way he smiled at Ron's pathetic jokes. Hated the easy way Hermione patted his cheek. Ruffled his hair….NO!  
He groaned and fell back. He, a Malfoy, could have anybody he wanted to. A single glance, a word to his father and they'd be bound and delivered for his pleasure. But of course, he _had_ to want, nay, desperately _crave_, the one person who his father would bo only too delighted to deliver dead.

A memory flashed across his mind. Something he'd tried to forget , with spells, potions and sheer hard effort, in vain. Of walking through Diagon Alley with Lucius a few weeks before his 15th birthday. He had caught sight of a handsome wizard and unconsciously, his eyes had followed him. Lucius had pulled forward roughly by his robe. As they walked away they had heard the wizard laugh. Draco felt the grip on his robe slacken. Lucius muttered something and Draco had found himself in his room. A bare second later, Lucius had Apparated in with the wizard struggling against invisible ropes. Draco could still hear Lucius' cold voice as he addressed the helpless man, "It would have been so easy to have Imperiused you. But that would have made this a little too easy for _you_."  
Then, pushing him towards Draco, "Kiss him, Draco."  
His son had stared at him in shock,_ "What_?"  
"You heard me, Draco. Kiss him. Then do whatever you want. Show him what it means to laugh at a Malfoy."  
Draco had stood there in stunned silence, watching the wizard try desperately to shout something.

"I can't!" he gasped. He couldn't do that to this wretched creature. Besides, his first kiss was supposed to be something magical and unforgettable. Not a sordid form of torture _under his Father's eye!!_  
He had pulled himself together and managing a sneer told Lucius, trembling at his own impertinence, "Privacy, Father?"  
It was a wild shot that had paid off. Too furious to bother checking his son's motive, Lucius smirked and walked out. Knowing he had but seconds before suspicion hit his father, Draco had tried a variety of rapid fire counter curses. One, he never knew which, worked. Too amazed to move at first, the wizard hardly needed Draco urgent, soundless gestures to Disapparate at once, splinching in his hurry and leaving half his hair and a earlobe behind.

Lying on his bed, Draco still shivered remembering the whiplash of Lucius' fury at his son's 'cowardice'. He had promised himself then that he would never endanger another wizard by revealing his attraction in front of Lucius. Though, when he had finally calmed down days later, Lucius had told Draco that he was forgiven this once and he would make sure Draco was given any witch or wizard of his choice. But on one condition- they had to be Pureblood.


	4. Draco's choice

Draco slowly sat up. The gray of his eyes darkened; silver tarnished. His hands clenched themselves into fists as he remembered Lucius' words, "Show him what it means to laugh at a Malfoy." That was all it was about. Being a Malfoy. That was why he had promised Draco whatever he wanted -with those conditions. It wasn't love for his son but the arrogance that a _Malfoy _should have anything Pureblood he could want. But what if his son wanted things that weren't Pureblood?  
Draco knew the answer to that backwards. He'd wanted enough of them in his childhood. And had been well-punished till the lesson was driven into his soul that anything less than Pureblood was beneath even his desires. Or so he thought.

He'd shown himself tonight that that wasn't true. He was not the playboy rumours made him out to be, but he _had_ kissed enough people. And tonight had been completely different. Tonight was the first time _he_ had lost control of himself for those few unguarded moments.

He knew now, he didn't hate Harry. Realised he never _had_ hated him.  
"Well, jolly good mate. Nice to hear you're learning new things. The question is, what are you going to _do_ about it?" a little voice burst in on his thoughts.  
His mind's first answer was to show him an image of him back in Harry's mouth.  
With an effort, he shifted to a second image that showed him walking away from Harry. Walking towards Lucius and a Pureblood life with no disgrace.

A third image invaded. Him in Harry's arms, and Lucius bursting in.  
He winced. And it was this image that decided him. He sat up straighter. Lucius wanted Draco to follow the Malfoys. Lucius would kill him if he ever found out that Draco and Harry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat there, head still in his hands, trying to forget how Draco's eyes had looked before they closed for his kiss. How Draco's mouth……..footsteps outside burst in on his thoughts. So Draco had told McGonagall after all. He straightened dully. He would have to face it now. He looked up towards the door and it was thrown open. And Draco walked in.

They stared at each other. Draco savouring the look of confusion and joy on Harry's face. Harry unable to look away from Draco's eyes and flushed face.

Draco slowly and deliberately closed the door behind him.

"Draco.." Harry walked over uncertainly. Draco only reply was to move so that Harry had to retreat to avoid getting stepped on. Then, calmly brushing back his hair, he spoke, "I believe we had some unfinished business?" And he attacked.

Harry fell back onto the sofa, Draco's weight pinning him there. He caught a flash of silver and gold, then Draco's mouth was on his. This time it was no mistake. Draco stayed as Harry's hand moved, first slowly, then firmly, up his back to the back of his head, pulling him in. His own hand was tangled in the wild black locks. Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted. Then finally they pulled apart, for a brief second, to breathe. Then Draco bent down and this time he kissed any part of Harry he could reach. Slowly, the weight shifted till Harry was on top. He stopped, gazing into Draco's eyes. Green locked into Silver. Harry smiled.

"What?" Draco murmured, running a finger against his jawline.

"You and I. Slytherin colours." Harry whispered against his ear. Draco shivered at the sensation, but a smile crossing his face too at the irony of their mixed-blood merging into the Pureblood house colours. Then he lost all track of his thoughts as Harry's voice at his ear was replaced by Harry's mouth. As Harry delicately traced his ear with his tongue, Draco felt a thrill run through his entire body. He groaned and moved trying to kiss Harry, but the Head boy held him in place while he finished Draco's ear then trailed kisses down to the hollow of his neck. It was almost unbearable torture not to be able to move. And Draco was sure he would die from the sheer ecstasy he was going through. As Harry loosened his grip a little, he desperately kissed Harry's face, his neck…devouring his skin with predatory kisses. He could feel Harry's hands ripping his robe….moving across his shoulder, chest, abdomen……He pulled off Harry's robes, and flung them aside, then Harry was closer than ever before, his hands in the silver-blonde hair, face mere breaths away from Draco's.

"Kiss me." Draco breathed.

With one last gentle, yet evilly triumphant smile, Harry moved in for the kill.


	5. How could you Harry?

The night had ended in Harry's bed. And – the first of many, many times- they fell asleep in each other's arms. When he woke up, Draco had been afraid that it was over. That one night was all they would ever have. But then Harry had woken up and gazed at him. Suddenly bashful, both of them had just looked at each other. Then Draco had moved forward and hugged Harry. Perhaps it was waking up like that that cemented the bond. Perhaps it was the bond neither could deny. Whatever it was, both of them would say later almost in wonder, "It was like the rift created in 7 years had suddenly been bridged by that one kiss. That one night."  
As Draco left for his classes, he stopped and looked back at the Head Boy with a cheeky grin, "I guess you won't be having any trouble from me today, Potter."

"Not even if it means another detention?"

"Well, in that case…" and out of sheer habit the curse flew out of his wand and knocked Harry backwards. Out of sheer habit Harry retaliated and they burst into the corridor like that.

"Harry!" a shriek resounded through the castle and a whirl of spells flew at Draco who neatly side-stepped them.

"Get away from him you bloody…." Ron ran out of words mid-sentence, then stared for help at Hermione only to discover that she was wearing the same stunned expression as she stared at the two boys who had collapsed with hysterical laughter. They had been laughing so hard all the time half their curses had missed each other, though Harry had an extra eye and Draco a tail springing from his shoulder. When they had finally calmed down enough to choke out near-coherent sentences, they had looked at each other.

"Well…what about it?" Draco asked, still laughing.

"I don't mind." Harry had managed to get out, choking on his laugh. Managing to get to his feet, Draco attempted a sneer that came out as a goofy grin, "Get rid of that eye, Potter, and we might actually be on." And with a chuckle he marched away to class.

Harry still mopping his eyes, held out a hand for assistance and Ron pulled him up with more force than goodwill.

"What in the name of Merlin's ass were you _doing_?" He sputtered.

"Oh no! Harry. This is _not_ good. Did Malfoy mean….did you…_why were you coming out of your room_?" Hermione's sentence ended in a high-pitched shriek. Harry had the distinct impression that one of the windows had cracked.

"Hermione! Relax. I can explain..." he began.

"You ruddy well better." Ron growled, "Because if Hermione is right I am going to tear you apart from limb to limb and boil you in bat's blood."

"Perhaps now isn't such a good time." Harry said nervously eyeing the wands in both their hands, "We'll be late for class." And he fled.

...oooooooooooooooooooooooo...

"Oh _Harry_!" Hermione cried, "How _could_ you?" it was the end of the day. Harry had somehow managed to avoid his best friends for the most part and hence had seen more of Draco than he would have liked a day ago. Now, remembering their last encounter in the dungeons, where they had brushed heavily against each other, he made an absent minded sound, "Mghkj?"

"I said, how _could _you? Harry!"

"Would you like us to show you?" a familiar drawl broke through her voice. His heart leaping into his throat, Harry looked up at the blonde hair glinting in the sun.

"Why hello there, Potter," No one knew what an effort it was for Draco to get those 4 words out without throwing himself at Harry. His heart seemed to have got choked up in his larynx, so all Harry could manage was, "Dwjgko!"

"You were just as wonderfully coherent during _detention_, Potter. You need a speech therapist."

"And you," Harry's voice had returned. Atleast in volume if not quality, "Seem to be in need of another detention."

"Well?" Draco raised his eyebrow, "Are you the Head boy or aren't you? Are waiting for me to break the rules or something?"

Choking on his laughter, Harry got out a, "Detention, Malfoy. Same time, same place."

"Same position?" Draco asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

And then he and Harry burst out laughing again.

"I don't believe it. I _don't_ believe it!" there were definitely tears in her voice.

"Me neither! Come on 'Mione. You," he snarled at Harry, "Are a two-faced lousy little _flobberworm._"

And Harry's best friends walked away without a backward glance.


	6. A reconciliation and a parting

A.N. Hmmmm...the longest chapter so far and longer than I meant it to be. Do read through it though! The next one is coming up soon. Thanks so much for all the encouragement!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flobberworms have barely _one_ face," Draco began, sneeringly, then stopped at the look on Harry's face.

"Harry?" he asked gently. Without looking at him, Harry replied dully, "They're my friends Draco."

A frown slipped across the other's face. Then with one gentle touch on Harry's cheek he ran after the other two.

"Oye! Listen. You!" he stopped, panting, as the pair halted and looked at him coldly.

"You want anything, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"A word with you. Both of you. I know how you feel. It's probably how I'd feel if I knew Blaise had snogged _her_." He gestured at Hermione.

"Watch your effin..."

"Let me finish, then you can turn your 'gallant lover' act on. Look at me! I'm actually bloody standing here in the middle of the corridor, _asking_ a Weasley and mu…_Granger_ to listen to me, ok?"

"You have a minute." Hermione said curtly.

"That'll do. Like I was saying, if Blaise told me he snogged you I'd probably think he was under the Imperius or something…"

"I don't believe I'm still standing here," Hermione muttered.

"God! Woman, don't you ever LISTEN? What I'm saying is…ok ok...I'd react at first. But the point is Blaise is my pal. So I'd finally accept it as his choice. I mean, even if he snogged Weasley…I'd still say he was nuts but _I _wouldn't cut off from him. Not if he cared as much for me as Harry does for the pair of you. Why I don't know…but still…"

"You're trying to sell us the idea of you being ok with your friend snogging either of us?" Ron snorted.

Draco exploded, "Merlin's ass! You're _Gryffindors_ aren't you. Aren't you _supposed_ to be _stupidly_ noble? I mean, one night. It was probably just a one night stand even…one _night _your best friend spends with his enemy and you cut off? Well, I'm glad _I'm_ still standing by Harry." He turned on his heel and walked off.

Standing where he had left them, Ron and Hermione stared at each other.

"Are you…do you…is he...do we…"

"He's right." Hermione said flatly, "And I never thought I'd live to see the day when _I _was wrong and _Malfoy_ was right! Harry should have talked to us. He was a prat. But he _is_ still our friend. Come on." She grabbed his hand and stomped back towards Harry.  
"We don't like you, and probably never will. But if _you _can fall for Harry in one night I guess we can forgive him." She shot at Malfoy, then turned to Harry who tried to smother his smile, rather unsuccessfully, "And you can stop smirking. You're not forgiven, _yet_."

...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

It took rather a long time for Hermione and Ron to forgive them, but they did ultimately. During the day Harry and Draco stayed away from each other to prevent any rumours reaching Lucius. But there was hardly a night they weren't together. They spent more time now getting to just know each other. To talk, laugh, hold hands and do all the other things they couldn't do during the day. They still differed in opinion on many matters. But their fights no longer held malice, only vehemence. Their friends treated the other party with civil courtesy and badly veiled bewilderment. Indeed, Ron, Hermione and Blaise were more or less united by their mixed feelings. And so the year sped by. An unlikely study group comprising the couple and the 3 friends was formed, which must have helped because the NEWTS were, atleast according to all the boys, a wheeze. And Draco surprised everybody including himself by making Hermione laugh at the end of the exams when she looked like she was heading for a breakdown.

But the end of the exams also signified the end of the year. Their last year at Hogwarts. And in the last week of their life at school, Harry and Draco finally faced the fact that the outside world was waiting to spring on them. They would have to part ways for the time being atleast.

On the last night they were sitting in Draco's room after an impromptu nostalgic party with their friends had ended. As he straightened up the room, Harry noticed Draco collapsed on the couch, a look of abject misery on his face.

"Dra!" Harry sat down beside him, gently brushing his hair off his face, "What is it?"

"I don't know how I'm going to survive at the Manor without you Harry." He groaned, burying his face against Harry.

Harry couldn't speak for a minute. He was trying to hide his own despair at the inevitable separation that was going to occur and would last atleast till Draco somehow managed to tell Lucius. He had offered to help break the news, but Draco had vetoed the suggestion with a wry smile, "He might just find it harder to kill his own flesh-and blood than a boy who has been his target for murder for over a decade."  
Now as he felt his own mind devastated at the thought of the separation, he held Draco tighter, "I'll write Dra. Remember our codes and be careful, that's all. But I'll write. And I'll be dying for you every second."

"Harry," Draco's tone was low and something in it roused every protective instinct in Harry. "Harry, if he forbids it or…"  
he paused. But both Harry and he knew what he was trying to say. He took a deep breath then completed his sentence,  
"I don't know what he'll do, Harry. But I _owe_ this to him in a way. And I would never forgive myself if I didn't give him this chance of accepting me,"  
Harry framed the face he had come to love so deeply, in his hand and looked straight into his lover's eyes, "Dra, I want you to know how much I admire you for what you're doing. And I want you to know how much I love you." He leant forward and they kissed, long and lingering. The bittersweet kiss of lovers parting. For a long time they didn't speak. But as the kiss ended and they clung to one another Draco whispered in broken tones, "Harry, whatever he does, however long it takes, wait for me, I'll find a way back to you."  
"I'll wait Dra. I promise. But if it takes too long," he kissed the blond hair ," I'll come to you and we'll find a way back together."


	7. Home again

A.N Shortest chapter. And nothing much happens :-) I'm suffering a bit from writer's block because I can't get Draco out of my mind...lol...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco alighted smoothly from the carriage and made his way up the front steps

Draco alighted smoothly from the carriage and made his way up the front steps. He hated this ritualistic meeting with his father at the end of every school year. Hated the wait for the inevitable silky sigh, "You've disappointed me, Draco" and the punishment.

And today he was afraid of revealing his news before he was ready. With a silent prayer to Merlin, he knocked on the study door. His mother always made it a point to be away the day he returned. If she was there, Lucius would ensure her presence as a witness to her son's punishment.

Now, trying to think of his mother and the house-elves –anything other than Harry- he entered the study.

"Draco." It was a cold acknowledgement.

"Father." He bowed.

"How was your year, Draco?" He wished his Father wouldn't end every sentence with his name.

"It was as good as could be desired, Father." He replied, trying to stop images of Harry creeping in at the word 'desire'.

"What a pity I can't say the same, Draco. I had expected a lot more from you. Especially as this was your last year. Perhaps I should resign myself to the fact that my son is going to be a disappointment to me all my life."

"Father!" There it was again, that heart-broken urge to please this man. To impress him. To satisfy him in some way!

"And I have heard rumours, Draco." So it had come so soon. There was silence as Lucius walked forward. Draco's heart was beating so fast he thought he'd collapse there. Lucius waited till he was in front of Draco, "Rumours that you have been a lot more subdued this year, Draco. And from one or two people whom I can trust, I have received the impression- that you are in love. Is it true Draco?"

Was that a smile or a sneer? Was this a question or a trick? Steeling himself, Draco looked up, "It is true, Father."

"Finally!" Lucius allowed himself a smile, "And-?"

"Now, Draco. Tell him now! Finish it!" he told himself. But seeing his Father so happy with him, after so long, he smiled, "A secret, Father, for a few more days."

The smile disappeared in a flash.

"It isn't someone- unsuitable, is it Draco? Need I remind you what you owe your lineage?"

"Unsuitable, Father? I just want to wait a few more days until I can be sure." He hoped like hell that his panic didn't show.

Lucius scrutinized his face than abruptly turned away, " I shall see, I suppose. You may leave."

Draco stared. No further questions? No further points on how he'd disappointed him?

Was this all his father could find to ask after an absence of nearly a year?

Without a sound he turned and walked out.


	8. Letters

#1 "My dearest Emerald,  
Last night was the first night in many months we slept apart. I never knew a bed could be so huge! I missed you so much, my darling! Lying by your side, holding you close…..just thinking about it is enough to send me flying back to you. But I can't- yet! I haven't told my Father everything. He knows that you exist though. Just not who you are.

Oh god! I can't write anymore. Just writing to you makes me yearn for you…if I saw you this instant I'd kiss every inch of you I could. Especially those several inches below your waist…..

Oh god! Now I miss you AND I'm really turned on.  
Attach yourself to the return owl!!  
Dying for you,  
Dra."

#2 "My own, darling Dra,  
I know. I couldn't sleep the first night. When I did fall asleep the next night I had a nightmare that you would never come back. It's so strange to wake up and not see your hair glinting- my own personal sun. To not watch as you open those gray eyes and look into mine and then lean back to be kissed.

I miss our games…I miss kissing you….watching you sleep. You look so beautiful my love!

Tell him. tell him as soon as you can- but only as soon as safely possible! Don't risk yourself! I can't afford losing you forever!!  
Missing you,  
Your own,  
Emerald"

#3 "Emerald,  
I just woke up from a nightmare and can't go back to sleep. Do you remember that night before Christmas when I woke up screaming? I woke up in your arms. Tonight I woke up alone. It was like waking up from one nightmare into another- a world without you. I can't stand this. He's been out a lot, so I never had enough time. I hope against hope I can tell him this week. And yet- I'm so nervous too.

I looked out of my window right now- it's a full moon night. I looked towards the house you're staying at and imagined you asleep. Or looking out back at me. For a strange moment I had the strongest impression I could actually see your eyes.

Oh Merlin! I miss everything about us. I was undressing before I slept. Thinking of you. Of that completely wicked smile that comes over your face as I strip before you. The way you run your eyes over me, claiming me to be yours and yours alone .And the way your skin feels as I undress you...

I jumped straight into bed and pretended you were there. But it didn't work and I went to sleep still hard, and unsatisfied. Perhaps THAT caused the nightmare.

Oh no! I can hear the carriage. Father's back. It's no use talking to him now. He and mother must be halfway _there_ in their storm of passion. I used to get so embarrassed earlier. I've seen them in the carriage sometimes you know, when they thought I was asleep. I think it turns both of them on to be so cool and reserved in public and so passionate in private. It used to embarrass me. But now- I'm filled with a wild envy every time I imagine it. Envy because they can touch each other, kiss, make love, whenever they want to. Whereas I- I AM STUCK 50 BLOODY MILES FROM YOU WITH NO OTHER MEANS OF REACHING YOU THAN AN EFFING OWL!! And I have these cold, intense moments of pain when I think that I shall never see you again.  
I'm terrified those moments will turn out to be prophetic. I don't think I'm ready to even imagine life without you.

The need to tell him is stronger than anything I've felt before. If I had the courage I'd walk down right now and tell him. But I keep waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
What if it's passed me by? What if it never comes? What if I'm doomed to stay in this manor alone and grieving for the rest of my life.

The nightmare must have had a stronger grip on me that I knew.

Oh! Please reply soon. If it wasn't for these letters I don't know how I'd survive. I…don't laugh, but I slept with one in my pants yesterday because _you_ had touched them.  
I kiss every one you've sent me, imagining they are your hands.  
Do you feel this way or am I the only desperate one? I feel like a fool. A feeling only you and my father can induce in me. He cannot remove it. But you can. The question is will you?

Wild, despairing and past any belief in love,  
Dra."

#4 (written in wild, spiky, hurried writing)  
"My dearest, most precious Dra,  
I wish I had been there. It nearly drove me mad- that I couldn't come to you and sit with you, kiss you calm... And your question cut me deeper than anything else- Dra…you know I love you. What I feel for you goes deeper than anything else I have ever felt before. I just can't express myself too well on paper. Perhaps you'll realize what I feel when I say that I have been having nightmares too. Nothing the 'couple' I'm with can do anything to help me. By day I walk around with a dull ache at the thought of your absence. By night, it turns into a sharp panic and yearning for you. For that smile you flash at me as I'm falling asleep. For the love in your eyes as we meet after a long day. Even that sulky pout of yours that I can never resist…everything I see reminds me of you Dra. But I didn't want to spill it out because I thought it would rush you into telling him and I don't want our already slim chances to vanish altogether.

Desperate? You're restrained compared to me! And I sleep with your letters too…I smiled as I read that confession of yours! I touch your letters- even talk to them when I think I'm going to go mad. Your owl must be convinced of my insanity because I grabbed the last letter from it, while it was still tied on! It came zooming into me and I have a nasty scratch near my eye. Didn't do me much good because I imagine you here, kissing it.

Undressing? I undress in a hurry to try and avoid the memories. And even then I slow down. Imagining its you pulling off my shirt and kissing me. Kneeling before me to take off my pants. I love the way you look up after you've done that and wait for my kiss of approval before rising...

Is there any way we can meet Dra? Think hard…where I'm staying is safe enough.

Reply soon my Dra…  
With all of my love and lust,  
Emerald."


	9. Lucius' offer

"_Taking off my pants_?" Lucius raised his eyebrows, "So it's a boy." He looked up at his wife quizzically.

"Lucius- do put it away. What you're doing is most reprehensible. Draco's correspondence is his own affair."

"Not _this_ Narcissa!" He hissed, getting to his feet. "This concerns the future of the Malfoy line. Do you say that you can _stomach_ the idea of our son…" he paused and took a deep breath.

"I don't mind that he lusts for this boy. But I _will_ not have him throw away the Malfoy line for some obsession!"

"Lucius, it's his choice."

"NO Narcissa! It isn't." he spat, "I will not have my line ended by my son. Because of my son."

"You cannot ask him to just forget this boy- whoever he is." Narcissa said coolly.

"I'm not that heartless, Narcissa." He sneered, "He can keep the boy. Merlin knows we have enough houses to set one up as a love-shack for Draco. But he will marry a Pureblood girl, Narcissa. And produce Pureblood heirs."

Narcissa shrugged, "It sounds generous enough. But convince him, not me."

"Oh I will, Narcissa, don't worry. Draco, you see, is only too eager to please me. Any way he can. _This _should be a piece of cake."

"You're my husband Lucius. And my lover. And everything else I could wish you to be. But at times like these I'd like to curse you into oblivion." Narcissa hissed, heading for the door. There, she turned, "Remember Lucius, just as I have stood by you all these years as a wife, I shall now stand by Draco as a mother."

Lucius bowed mockingly, "If that is a challenge Madame Malfoy, it is one I would be delighted to take up." Turning away from her ,he summoned a house-elf.

"Tell Draco to report to the study immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh hell!" Draco cursed under his breath as the House-elf disappeared. What now? All these days he'd been waiting to speak to his father. Now the one time he was exhausted beyond belief Lucius had to be filled with this sudden urge to meet him. Slowly getting to his feet he walked to the study.

"Sit, Draco." Lucius nodded at a chair, "I have some important papers I would like you to read."

Draco replied, his tone as respectful as his weariness would allow, "Forgive me, Father. But I am just back from a swim. Would it not be better if I saw these papers when I have a little more energy to concentrate?"

"Oh no, Draco! I insist." Lucius said smoothly, "besides, I do think these will- stir you up." He leant across and dropped a folded parchment before his son.

The effect was instantaneous. Draco jerked back as if it was a scorpion. His face whitened.

"Does it seem familiar, Draco?" his father as quietly.

"You- you touched my private papers?" he blazed, trembling. Whether with fear or rage, even he couldn't say.

"What an accusation to make of your Father, Draco. No. I found this lying on your bed when I went to retrieve my quill from your table."

Draco mentally kicked himself. How could he have left it there. How _could_ he? He tried to calm his breathing and looked up at Lucius' eyes.

"I presume this is what you were trying to hide from me, Draco." It was a statement.

"Yes." He could see no point in denying it. Oh! If only he wasn't so tired!

"Why Draco?" Was his Father's tone actually gentle? He looked up, the weariness in the gray eyes replaced by a spark of hope.

"I thought…you would disapprove…the line…"

"So you did think of your line." Lucius stood up with a smile. Draco's instinctively moved back in his chair. Sudden moves on Lucius' part were not encouraging. But what was he doing? He was still smiling. The nearest to a warm smile he'd ever get. And he was waking towards Draco. When he was directly in front of his bewildered son, Lucius spoke again, placing a hand gently on Draco's shoulder.

"Today, you have gladdened my heart, Draco. My chief sorrow used to be that I felt you never realized what you owe your line. But today you have cleared that cloud and made me proud of you."

Draco listened as if in a dream. This couldn't be Lucius. A wild suspicion that his Father had ingested Charm-enhanced LSD shot across his mind. But Lucius' eyes were clear and his guileless smile was stone cold sober.

"So you don't…mind?" he asked hesitantly.

"Draco. My only son has bestowed his heart on someone he feels is worthy of it. Would I deny any person that honour? The honour of the love of a Malfoy? And he must be some person to be able to make my son to kneel before him." He chuckled, gesturing at the letter. Draco blushed. This interview had gone beyond embarrassing. And his Father still didn't know the worst.

Lucius sat on the arm of his son's chair, an arm around Draco. This position was so unfamiliar that Draco nearly recoiled. But there was also that wild joy of having his father happy with him. As he gazed up at the face so like his, above him, he smiled.

"I have just one condition Draco…" he paused artfully.

That smile drove everything else out of Draco's mind. His lover and who he was.

"What is it, Father?" Then as Lucius paused, "Father, tell me. I will comply with whatever you ask." Lucius chuckled inwardly. Oh! This was too easy!

"I should never have doubted you Draco, " he smiled, "I believe now that you care as much for our line as do I. And so I will tell you- your mother and I desire you to marry a Pureblood girl. Produce an heir Draco. And keep this boy as your lover."

The manipulative _bastard_!! Draco did recoil now.

"You have to be joking." He whispered.

"Joking, Draco? Why, no! And your marriage need last only till the heir is produced. I'll make sure the girl troubles you no more after that."

Draco got up, nearly pushing Lucius off the chair, "How could even think I would agree to this?" he spat, "I could never ruin anyone's life in this way. And I cannot share a bed with anyone but Harry."

"You refuse?" Lucius was too amazed to notice the name- just yet.

"Yes! Absolutely, positively, categorically YES! You disgust me, Father. And I see no point in continuing this interview." For the first time in 19 years, he turned his back on his Father and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. The Bait

A.N. Ok- this is an incredibly random chapter which just happened! I don't know where it came from i don't know where it's going. But it's here now :)  
Pls R&R and tell me it it's losing all coherence!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius let out a hiss of rage as he walked into his room. Narcissa looked up from the sofa.

"Why Lucius," she asked sweetly, "Wasn't Draco willing to please his Father any way he could?"

The glare her husband turned on her would have frozen a lesser woman, but she only laughed, 'Go slow on him Lucius."

"For heaven's sake! Narcissa! Would you STOP talking like I'm trying incest here?" he fumed.

She pulled a face, then asked, "Did he say who it was?"

"NO! Or…." A sudden, horrible look passed over his face "He couldn't have meant it. He _couldn't_ have!"

"Meant what?"

"Potter!" Lucius snarled, whirling around on her.

"What?" And then realization struck, "Lucius- no!"

"He said, "Harry," but even _Draco_ couldn't have fallen so low." Followed by his wife, he nearly ran out of the room.

Without bothering to knock he burst into Draco's room. Draco looked up from the letter he was writing.

"Did I imagine it Draco," his voice was low, very low, "Or did I hear you proclaiming you would 'share a bed with no one but Harry'?"

Draco nerved himself, "You did." He said, looking Lucius straight in the eye. There was the briefest flicker of gray. And then the blow fell.

As he looked up from the floor, he could see that his Father's face was tight with rage.

"I thought you would have _some_ pride left, Draco." He snarled.

Draco tried to get up to his feet, but Lucius kicked out at him. Draco fell back, muffling his cry of pain.

"Lucius!" Narcissa ran forward, but was pushed back by her husband. Her wand went flying out of her hands.

"You will marry a Pureblood, Draco. And give me an heir!" Lucius seemed mad with rage.

"I will not marry…" the rest of his sentence was lost under Lucius' boot which crushed down on him. Bending down to pull him up, Lucius slammed him against the wall,

"You're pathetic, Draco," he said coldly into the gray eyes under his, "Descended from a line of aristocrats-a half-blood's whore!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco? Draco, darling," his mother's anxiety pierced through the fog surrounding him. He sat up and realized he had slid down the wall. Lucius had left. Narcissa, desperately trying to fight back tears was running her wand over his bruises. As he stared at his mother's eyes, Lucius' words came back to him, "A half-blood's whore".

"Harry would like that." He smiled, before losing consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucius- its been 4 days now! Let him out!" Narcissa slammed her hand on the table.

"He has food, water and clothes Narcissa." Her husband didn't look up from the papers he was working on.

"how long are you going to keep him there, Lucius?" she asked furiously.

"Until we find the right girl."

"You- Lucius you aren't going to force him to marry!"

He looked up, surprised, "Of course I am, Narcissa. Do you have any other option? That we let him trail back to Potter perhaps?"

"Lucius- Draco…"

"Besides," a very ugly look passed over his face, "If Potter really does love him back, don't you think he'd come and try rescuing him? You know that the Dark Lord made good use of his 'noble' instincts."

"The Dark Lord was also killed by Potter." Narcissa snapped. Her husband's face darkened and she involuntarily took a step back.  
Then he said in a frighteningly calm voice, "And what more noble task could I accomplish than killing him Narcissa? The trap is set. And Potter will come."


	11. A bride is selected

"Not the Parkinson girl, Lucius." Narcissa said, decisively, "She might be from a good family but I really couldn't let Draco endure her for life!" then, adding the only argument she knew Lucius would bow before, "And imagine _her _face on our grandchildren, Lucius!"

Her husband grimaced, "You're right, Narcissa. Well, any other choices?"

"The Weasleys? Oh come _on_ Lucius! I'm joking! All right! What about the Grays?"

"Didn't their daughter join Hogwarts only a year ago?"

"They have an elder one who was in Durmstrang." Narcissa watched her husband's eyes light up. As he agreed to call on them that evening, she suppressed a pang of guilt. Well, atleast she was ensuring that her son got a beautiful wife. "Oh Draco!" she thought, "Why _him_?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco, flat on his back stared up at the ceiling. He was beyond anger and grief. He just lay there, envisioning a future with some strange girl, forced to do whatever his Father wanted for the rest of his life. And never seeing Harry again. A singly tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

He hadn't even been able to send Harry a letter. Lucius had ensured that every avenue of communication had been cut off. And underneath the layer of numb despair, there was a pool of fear. Fear for Harry. Who he knew would come for him.

"Draco." The door closed behind Lucius. Draco looked up wearily, what was it this time?

"You get married two days from now, this Thursday. To Persis Gray."

A look of horror shot through Draco's eyes, "Persis Gray?" No, no, no, no!! He had heard enough of her from his cousin in Durmstrang. And even by Durmstrang standards she was unbearable. And he had to make to with her instead of _Harry_?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to see Father," he flatly told the House-elf who had answered his summons. Within minutes he was being escorted to the study.

"Well?" Lucius looked up impatiently.

"Father," for the first time he was pleading, "Father, please don't do this to me! I can't marry Persis."

"I gave you the option of choosing your bride, Draco." Lucius said, "It is now too late to cancel the arrangements."

"Father please! Not Persis! Not anyone. Father, please! I don't want to marry."

"This childish whining will get us nowhere, Draco," Lucius said in a warning tone, "You have disgraced me beyond belief. You should be grateful I am being so lenient on you."

"Lenient?" Draco laughed bitterly, "You're probably just waiting for my children to be born before killing me."

"I wouldn't _kill_ you, Draco. But while we're on the topic, I might as well make it clear that you are to have nothing to do with their upbringing. I cannot risk another generation of Malfoys who forget what they owe their family. Since both you and Persis are good-looking, they will have the features worthy of a Malfoy anyway." he added with satisfaction.

Draco's eye-brows rose, "And suppose, just _suppose_ Father," he said through clenched teeth, "I do not have any heir? If I refuse to _produce_ any children?"

Lucius looked up sharply, then soundlessly twirled his wand. A sudden, pleasant calm descended on Draco. A voice in his head said, "Walk over to the desk and stand before me with one leg raised, Draco." Only too happy to obey he did.

As suddenly as it had come, the calm vanished and he found himself bemused and bewildered, standing before an amused Lucius on one leg. As he realized what his Father had done, Draco's entire body contracted in disbelief and disgust.

Putting down his wand, Lucius turned back to his paperwork, "The Imperius, Draco, is a surprisingly easy spell to use."


	12. Enter Harry

A.N. A chapter to get him into Malfoy Manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of her giggling told him where they would be. Sure enough as he walked into the kitchen, they were there, her brown hair around him, partially hiding them from view. From the look of it, Ron seemed to have drowned in her mouth.

"Hey," he said in embarrassment. Both of them jumped apart.

"Harry! What are you doing up so late?" Asked Hermione, her cheeks a wild red, while Ron looked as if nothing would please him more than to have his best friend fall over a garden gnome and break his neck.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"You better be," Ron grumbled, his arm around Hermione, who dug him in the ribs.

"Harry," she asked gently, "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said helplessly, "I keep getting this strange feeling that something's wrong with Draco."

"Yeah, his dad probably read your letters and locked him up in an underground vault," Ron suggested. Both Harry and Hermione turned freezing glares on him.

"Ignore carrot-top here, Harry," Hermione said, acidly.

"Though for all you know that might be what's happened." Harry said dully.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. He's only been home a few weeks. He's…"

"He hasn't written in almost a week, Hermione. The owl I sent, came back. _With the letter_. It looked like it had barely survived a Repelling charm."

"Harry! You can't assume things because your owl _looked_…" she was stopped by his look.

"Oh! All right. What do you want to do."

"Wait! Let me guess, let me guess," Ron mimicked Trelawney with a crystal ball, "Harry Potter- you are going to try and penetrate the Repelling Charm and countless other curses surrounding the Malfoy Manor, enter it, duel Lucius Malfoy and spirit away his son. All the time facing deadly peril to life and limb." He pretended to shake out of his trance, "Blimey Harry, what'd I just say?"

Harry couldn't help laughing, "All right, TreRONY. You're right!"

"Harry- you can't mean that! It's probably a trap!" Hermione cried anxiously.

"Yeah, wouldn't put it past the father-son duo of gits," Ron muttered.

Harry shook his head with a slight smile, "Listen, both of you. I'm off. Get on with your snogging. In three hours, or when you're done, whichever is sooner, unglue yourselves and check if I'm back. If not- panic."

He Disapparated.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Then she moved to the kettle to make some tea.

Ron flung himself into a chair, "Get back to snogging,' he says. "Unglue yourself" he says. Right after he's destroyed the mood. Git."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry landed outside the Manor. He could see lights shining in 2 or 3 rooms. But the rest of the house and grounds was in darkness. A familiar adrenaline rush kicked in. The gate he knew was charmed to let in only people with Malfoys. And the rest of the house was sure to have protection spells. As he gazed around wondering what to do, he heard a screech from the house and a second later, an owl flew out from one of the windows. It was bigger than Draco's owl. It had to be Lucius'. The idea struck Harry at the same time the owl came over him.

"Petrificus Totalus," he whispered. The owl fell out of the sky.

"Engorgio" It swelled to almost 4 times it size. Holding onto its feet, he revived it. He nearly fell off as it suddenly rose.

"Turn, turn, turn," he muttered as the owl flew off in the direction it had started in . But in a few seconds, sensing something wrong, it turned and flew back to the Manor.

Harry held his breath as the Manor came closer and closer. The spells around the house must have been modified to let the Malfoy owls and anything they carried in…..but there was a chance in a hundred that they hadn't. As they came to the wall he shut his eyes. A cold, freezing breeze, pulsing with magic swept through him- and he was in!

His euphoria died almost immediately though, as he realized this was Lucius' owl. It would head back to his room! Lucius Malfoy- the wizard, who now that Voldemort and Dumbledore were both dead, was the most powerful man in the magical world. He grimly held onto his wand with one hand. As the owl approached the window, both of them- Harry and the owl- saw it was too big to fit in. Flying outside the window, it gave a loud horrible screech. Praying fervently, just as it pulled away, Harry jumped.

The screech of the owl roused Lucius from his work. And then a loud thump.Arising from his table he walked to the window. A shape pulled itself onto the ledge and dropped into the room. At Lucius' feet.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to have you _drop in_." Lucius said smoothly Disarming the boy who tried to get to his feet. He laughed as Harry attempted to grab his wand.

"Where is Draco?" Harry snarled.

"Dear, dear. Your manners, Mr. Potter! Atrocious!" Lucius said propelling a chair towards Harry so suddenly that he fell into it.

"WHERE IS DRACO?" Harry yelled as ropes began to twist themselves around him. He struggled and managed to get up from the chair, only to be pushed back by Lucius, who made sure he stayed there till his hands and torso were almost glued to the chair.

"Now, Harry Potter, the fun begins," he hissed.


	13. I'll do it

A.N I don't know how effective this chapter will be. I didn't really feel to inspired while writing it but decided it would be worse if I kept stalling...be brutally honest :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now?" Draco stared sleepily at the house-elf who had delivered Lucius' summons.

"I wonder what delightfully awful news he has this time," he muttered as he walked towards the study. Opening the door, he was struck by the darkness within. The heavy shadows.

"Draco," Lucius' voice came from a faint silver glow in the middle of the darkest shadow.

"Come here, my son. Look what your father has for you." As he flicked his wand, the room suddenly lit up. Draco's heart stopped for a moment. Then, "Harry!" He flew across the room to the chair. But even as he reached it, Lucius' spell drew him back.

"Let me go, let me go!" Draco struggled as his Father walked towards him.

"Harry Potter, Draco," Lucius' voice had a suppressed frenzy in it, "The boy who killed the Dark Lord. Tonight- I shall sacrifice him in HIS memory."

"You're MAD," Draco yelled, kicking out. His Father suddenly grabbed his chin in an iron grip so tight that Draco thought his jaw would break. There was a sudden, deathly calm in the room. And then Lucius leaned forward and smiled. A smile that froze Draco.

"I have a better idea," Lucius said softly, "what would be more fitting than for _you_ to end this disgrace?"

"Wha…" As the meaning of his Father's words sank in Draco's eyes widened in panic. With a tremendous effort, his hand broke lose from the spell binding him and struck Lucius on the face. Lucius slowly straightened, his hand still holding Draco's face, tighter now than ever.

"That," he said quietly, "Was incredibly stupid. I would have had you kill him under the Imperius, Draco. But now I think you should feel the _horror_ of your disgrace." He moved away and gazed at Harry thoughtfully. But Harry was staring at Draco. It was the first time that night that he could see his face clearly and his stomach twisted, seeing the bruises across the familiar terrain. Draco's eyes were aimed straight at him. And suddenly, in spite of Lucius' presence which seemed Dementor like, something seemed to sparkle between the two.

"It seems almost a pity not to have you torture him as well, Draco," Lucius said.

"F-- you," Draco spat. The curse hit him almost before the word '_Crucio_' left Lucius' brain. He was thrown backwards and landed painfully on the floor, but that pain was nothing compared to the slow burning heat that filled his body; it felt like every bone in his body was being pulled apart from every other bone with agonizing slowness.

As the pain ebbed away, he lay trembling on the floor. "Get up, Draco," came the cold command. He looked up to see Harry wildly struggling to free himself, his eyes piercing Draco to ask if he was ok. For his sake, to wipe that look off his face, Draco forced his legs to bear up under his weight. As he got up, Lucius propelled him till he was directly in front of Harry. Pulling Harry's head back till he was forced to look up into Draco's face, Lucius hissed, "Your filthy plan has failed Potter. You thought by ensnaring my son, you could end this Pureblood line you envy. But Draco weds tomorrow. And he _will_ produce heirs for the line." There was savage triumph in every word.

And then his Father, his hero, turned to him with a soft smile.  
"And tonight Draco, if _you_ don't kill him, I shall torture him with your wand. While you watch. And use the same wand to kill him."

Draco started trembling again, his eyes met Lucius'. Wide and disbelieving.  
Lucius sighed, "You don't believe me, Draco?" He pointed his wand at Harry. The chair suddenly rose three feet in the air and turned upside down so hard that Harry's head banged into the ground. "_Crucio_", came the soft command.

"No! No! STOP it..._please_!" Draco screamed, his legs bound by Lucius' spell, watching horror-struck as Harry writhed in the chair, his head banging against the floor, the table at the side. Lucius watched his son, then removed the curse and Harry fell, with the chair on top of him. For one, terrible sickening second Draco thought he was dead. Then he groaned. As Draco tried moving, Lucius kicked out at Harry and flipped the chair over.

"Crucio, Draco, is child's play. I can make him believe he's on fire...drive him to insanity. I can slit all his veins and force him to drink the blood. That _would_ be entertaining wouldn't it? Let's try it." He raised his wand. A single slit appeared along Harry's hand and he let out a wild cry of pain.

"No!" Draco tried to move but fell forward, tears streaming down his face as he saw the blood flow down Harry's arm.

"Please, stop it. Not anymore." He screamed at Lucius, who pulled away the wand.

"Are you ready then, Draco?" he asked feigning surprise.

"_Yes_. Just stop that. No further…" Draco pushed himself up. Lucius' laughter filled the room as he walked to his son.

"I shall be watching you, Draco. And if you try and turn that wand on me, I shall cast an undying spell on him. Which means Draco, that whatever form of torture I curse him with, will be unremovable after my death."

Draoc shuddered as his Father handed him the wand. He slowly turned to Harry, who was dazed with pain, white and bleeding. His eyes begged Harry to understand.

"Faster, Draco. You don't want me to _warm him up_ for death, do you?" Lucius asked, with a laugh.

Draco stared straight into Harry's eyes, trying to ask his forgiveness, "As the curse leaves my wand I shall kill myself too." His eyes said. Harry's eyes widened.

Trembling worse than ever, Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"A…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't wipe the life shining out of those green eyes. He couldn't take away the one reason _he_ had to live. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Then opened them, he wanted to die looking at Harry.

"_Avada_…"


End file.
